Russian Roulette
by Kurotalia44
Summary: Ten nations are invited a familiar, frosty home to play a game.
1. Chapter 1

There was a feeling that something was off from the moment the invitation was opened. Yet, the feeling was ignored and now ten frozen nations stand, waiting for their host to let them in. The door opens and a maid leads them to what is presumably the dining room.

"Please, have a seat" Their host says as he enters, his coat billowing behind him. Each nation takes a seat, noting with suspicion that their seats were already assigned. Their host takes a seat at the head of the table, pulling out a revolver. He reaches forward and places the revolver in the center of the table.

"Let's play a game" Russia says, "On the table before you is a six chamber revolver, armed with only one bullet. I assume you know the rules." He reaches forward and spins the revolver.

"Let's begin."

Each nation watches apprehensively as the revolver spins, knowing that there was no way out. One of them will not walk away. If only they had listened to that feeling when they opened the invitation. The revolver slows to a stop.  
England is frozen, staring down the barrel of the gun. He reaches over and shakily picks up the revolver, spinning the cylinder.

_Laughter can be heard, warming the old house. A young colony runs by, holding a horse over head._

_"Slow down! No running in the house!" The child doesn't listen running off, his laughter still ringing in he air. _

The Brit slowly aims the gun at his head.

_England spins in a circle, holding his young colony above his head. The child is grinning, from ear to ear, giggling. England himself is also grinning. He pulls the little american close, humming a lullaby._

He pulls the trigger.

_Click_. He sighs in relief and places the revolver in the center of the table, spinning it.

* * *

**A/N: So, we know 2 out of 11 nations. Who do you think the other 9 are? And who do you think will be next? Who do you think will be unlucky?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like it!**

**Cooper101: Thank you for bringing those questions up. I honestly hadn't thought about that. Hopefully I will be able to answer them in later chapters. **

**Im sorry this chapter is so short!**

* * *

Spain visibly deflates when the revolver comes to a halt with the muzzle pointing directly at him. He isn't sure why he came, he isn't even sure why he hasn't left yet. There's just this feeling that's telling him that he can't leave, that he can't escape this awful game. He can see it in the faces of the others that they feel it too. It's just a feeling, though. Why can't they leave? Spain starts to get up and pauses. No, he can't leave. He needs to stay, if not for his own curiosity to see who ends up dead, then for his friends. It's better that the bullet goes through his own skull than the skull of someone he cares deeply about. Slowly, he sits back down and reaches for the revolver. Spinning the cylinder, he raises it to his head.

_There is a crash as a vase shatter in the next room. The Spaniard sighs, surely it shouldn't be so hard to sweep. Carefully, he heaves himself to his feet and limps to the source of the crash. He has to suppress another sigh at the sight of the young boy sitting in the middle of the shards of unpainted clay. __"Do I need to ask?"_

_"Shut up"_

_ Spain heaved another sigh, wondering what the young Italian could have possibly been doing this time. _

_"What happened?" The Italian mumbles an answer, turning his back to the worn Spaniard. _

_"Speak up. I can't hear you"_

_"I wanted to paint it for you" Spain lets a smile appear on his face. _

_"Clean this up, then you may go to bed. We'll make a new one tomorrow" Spain makes his way out of the room as the Italian scurries to clean the mess. With the battles going against his favor these days, this little gesture meant a lot to the Spaniard. _

_Click. _Closing his eyes with relief, Spain places the revolver in the center of the table and spins.

* * *

**A/N: So, who do you think is next? Who do you think will lose?**


End file.
